Half Mutant
by TheNerdGirl
Summary: Karkat runs into his and Terezi's future grub, Karazi, who is all grown up; and dying. Karkat has to link everything back together before it's too late, and him and Terezi die too. There are problems though. Terezi is now with Dave, and Karkat knows he is in love with Terezi, but cant help being attracted to Karazi as well. My first fanfiction. Read, review, recommend.
1. Chapter 1

*****AN: This is my first fan fiction, so please review. The next chapter will be here soon, so when it comes , please read and review. Reviews mean a lot to me*****

I threw on my cancer sweat shirt, opened the door, stepped outside, then locked it.

It was a windy night, but that didn't stop me from walking. I don't really mind the cold or the dark anyway. I shivered slightly, then looked at the stars. I really missed Terezi. She went to a party with Dave that Vriska was hosting. That bitch didn't bother to invite me, so here I am. It seriously didn't help that I had the song _Vanilla Twilight _by troll owl city stuck in my head. It seemed so true right now. I hummed it quietly and buried my hands into my pockets. I guess I was totally spacing out for a little longer then I thought I would be because I walked right into some asshole who was probably just as oblivious as I was. We both fell on the ground.

She was wearing a long, black cloak type thing with a hood that she used to cover her eyes. Her horns stuck out the top. They were not big at all. Slightly bigger then mine, and ended in nubs rather then points. They didn't curve in like mine either. Instead, they stood straight out.

This didn't make any sense at all. The entire population was wiped out only to leave twelve of us. I have never seen those horns before. Her sign wasn't on her cloak either, which was odd.

"Don't you fucking know how to look where your going?" She yelled. This wasn't adding up. I couldn't help but notice how full and black her lips were and how razor sharp her teeth were. Now I got it. Kind of.

"Terezi, why the hell are you wearing a disguise?" She did kind of sound like Terezi, and it had to be her. If It wasn't Terezi, then who was it?

"Look, I don't belong here, okay? I am not Terezi. Pretend you never saw me, okay?" She was heading for the lab. I couldn't let her near the lab, because that's where the party was, and as the leader, even if those nooksuckers didn't bother to invite me to their party, I couldn't let anything happen to my team. And she was carrying a pretty impressive weapon. It was a long metal pole with two large hook shaped blades at each end that opened in opposite directions. It was literally as tall as her, not that she was that tall, anyway. She looked about a sweep older then myself.

"And where exactly do you think your going? And who the fuck are you?" I screamed back at her. She didn't look like she was ready to tell me. She took her weapon and twirled it like a baton. Then she swung it and hovered it over her shoulder like she was going to swing it at me. She was in strife position.

"Try to understand this, dumbass," she said as she walked closer to me. I pulled out my pocket knife because I didn't have my sickle, but I doubted that would do me any good. "I. Don't. Belong. Here. I belong in a different timeline. I'm only here because I am trying to prevent a life or death disaster from occurring for three people, one, being myself. So if you must know, I am going to the lab to find them. I've told you too much already, so if you don't mind, I'll be on my-" I swung my knife at her but missed purposely.

"Tell me who your looking for" I said in her face.

" I wish I could, but I simply fucking can't. I thought that was clear."

"Alright, if your not going to tell me who your looking for, then tell me who you are. Seriously. I'm not fucking around." I grabbed on to her cloak and reached for the hood.

"GET… OFF!" She slashed my hand with her staff. I tried to pull my hand away before it was to late, but I guess I missed my chance because before I knew It, my hand was gushing bright red blood.

"Oh, SHIT!" I quickly covered my injured right hand with my left so none of the blood was showing. I was so glad that I didn't pull off her hood because her eyes were covered and she couldn't see anyway. I hope. Whether she could see it or not, my heart was still racing because my dominate hand was bleeding hurt like hell, I didn't have a good weapon on me, and I couldn't run home to get one because she was only a few hundred feet away from the lab any way. I was screwed.

***** Cliff hanger! I hope… Any way, the next chapter will be here within the next few days so check for updates. Please.*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****AN: Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter to my story. The next one will be out in a few days. Sorry all of the chapters are so short, but I would rather write a bunch of short ones and keep them coming rather then write really long ones and have you wait longer for them. Enjoy!*****

I thought I was going to have to kick ass with one hand. All of the sudden, the part of her face that I could see turned pale white. She looked scared. She gasped then took off her hood. I held my bloody hand behind my back. She flipped her mid length jet black hair behind her back so she could see me better. It was about five inches below shoulder length. She had lifeless gray eyes. Eyes that only a mutant could have. She stared into mine, then looked away. I blushed, and so did she. Her blush was slight, but from what I could see, it was teal. I also couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. I tried to take a closer look at her face because she looked so familiar, when all of the sudden, she looked at me and started to tear up candy red tears. I was confused as hell. Teal blush? Red tears? How?

"Oh, uh, let me help you with that" she said in a swift, hoarse tone as she reached for my hand. Using her staff, she cut a piece of cloth from her cloak. I resisted to give her my hand. She could tell I wanted to know more about her first. She paused, and sighed.

"Look at my face, Karkat. Who do I look like?"

"How the fuck do you even know my name? And yes, there is something extremely familiar about you, but I cant quite put my finger on it, but since you know my name, would you care to tell me your's?"

"My name is Karazi. I know your name, because you're the one I am looking for."

"alright, then what do you have to do? Why did you need me? And why did you ask me who you look like?" I was asking really fast now. Its not every day someone comes from the future looking for you. I was just as excited as I was pissed at her.

"Calm down! Seriously! Enough questions. I will answer them later, after you give me your hand. The one that is bleeding."

"Hell no!"

"Look. I already know you're a mutant. You don't have to hide that from me. I actually wish I was in your condition. You don't have to deal with the hell that I have to."

It didn't sound possible. Well, a lot of people thought mutant blood didn't exist. I honestly wonder what kind of fucked up blood she has in her veins. "What the fuck is possibly worse then being mutant? I am probably going to be executed just like the fucking sufferer was in a couple sweeps."

"Hehe," she barely giggled, "What could be worse then being a mutant?" she mocked. "well, feast your mutant eyes on this." She held out her wrist right in front of me and dug the tip of the hook on her staff into her gray skin. She bit her lip in pain. That weapon of her's must be sharp as fuck. She took it out and I could not believe or understand what I was staring at. It wasn't even a solid color. Her blood was a swirl of bright, mutant, candy red, and a regular, mid hemospectrum teal.

"I'm a half mutant."

"You're… no… that's impossible…" I thought out loud. I still need more answers.

"Give me your arm so I can clean up your wound. Your going to loose too much blood."

The actual cut, which was about three inches long, traveled diagonally from my wrist to my thumb on the inside of my hand. Despite it's size, it was still the deepest cut I had ever gotten, allowing me, as Karazi said, to loose too much blood. Blood dripped from the cut down to my fingertips and onto the ground. I turned around and noticed the small puddle of blood my hand made. I gave her my arm, but before she could grab it, I slipped out of consciousness and fell onto the ground. It was then, during my blackout, I saw Terezi and myself, together, when all of the sudden our bodies merged together. We turned into Karazi. Soon, I could see her face closer. Now, I understood where I have seen her eyes before. Why she looked so familiar. Those were my eyes. Terezi's smile. My tears. Terezi's blush. Half mutant blood. Half teal blood. She came from the future to tell me to confess to Terezi.

*****AN: Please review for me. Reveiws are so important to me and they help me write better, so if you can, please try to write one for me. Thanks.*****


	3. Chapter 3

*****AN: I have just been told that the name Karazi is stupid. Yeah, I totally agree with you on that one, but I was having writers block, and I wanted to make her a dead mix of the two so I went with that name. At least it's not Karezi.*****

I woke up to find myself laying on my couch with an ice pack on my head and a towel around my hand. My head was pounding and I was dizzy as hell. I looked at the bright digital numbers on my clock. It was blurry, but from what I could see, It was 2:34 in the morning. The TV was on, and playing one of my old rom-coms. I walked over to the television to turn it off because my head was spinning, when I tripped over Karazi, who was asleep right on the floor in front of it with a blanket over her. I totally forgot she was there. I fell onto the ground next to her, and woke her up.

"Looks like you finally woke up. Took you long enough. What time is it?"

"Just after 2:30." I sat up and moved backwards, away from her. " I have a lot of questions for you, you know. You cant just fucking stay at my hive and watch my rom-coms without giving me some answers. Why the hell do you have mixed blood? That doesn't make any fucking sense. Shouldn't it be indigo or something?"

"My blood would have been indigo, or at least teal, but the problem is, mutant blood doesn't mix with regular blood, or any of your genes at all, for that matter. It's like oil in water. So, four sweeps in the future, when you two, you know," when she said that, I blushed and pretended to make a disgusted face. She went on, "none of the genes mixed, and the result was myself. That is why I am practically half of you. That's why my name is Karazi instead of some other name. 'Kar' for Karkat, 'zi' for Terezi. The 'a' was only added to replace the 'e' because I had to be some what my own person. Even my fucking sign is half and half." She took off her cloak to reveal a gray sign on her shirt. It was Terezi's sign, but was very slightly curved to fit an oval shape, and had a curved in circle on the right side that attached to the top and another on the left that attached to the bottom.

"Alright, so tell me exactly why you're here." I told her. She pulled out a huge needle with a little glass tube and a push pump attached to the back of it. There was purple goopy liquid inside of it.

"After two sweeps of failure, I have finally found the antidote." she said as she scooted closer to me.

"Yeah, so why are you here? Cant you just give yourself that shot in your own timeline?"

"I can't give myself the shot. I've tried."

"So, you want me to give you the shot?"

"No, I have to give _you _the shot_. _It only works on the lusus mutant three sweeps in advance, then it takes an additional sweep to settle into your system completely. This way, I will be an indigo blood, and you and Terezi won't die because of my existence."

"Die!" I was scared. She failed for two sweeps. What if this was just another screw-up?

"No! You wont die unless I give you this shot, and you two make a special connection before noon. You have plenty of time, and this is your matesprit we're talking about! It cant be that hard. Let me give you the shot." I gave her my arm once again and she poked the needle through my shin and slowly pushed the pump. I guess my prediction was kind if true. I was even more scared then I was at first, though. Matesprit? I have always kind of felt red for Terezi, but It's no secret that she is totally flushed for that douchebag of a coolkid. The one and only, Dave Strider. Were we suppose to share a matespritship? And what the hell did she mean by "special connection"?

"Karazi?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she answered to her name. She pulled the needle out of my arm. She put a cloth and a piece of tape over it so none of the blood would escape. I had lost too much already.

"How do you have two lusi? Aren't you only suppose to have one?"

"Well, it takes who trolls to fill a, um, bucket, and that bucket turns into an egg, in which a young troll is hatched from. That new troll has genes from both of the original trolls. After the two original trolls die, I am pretty sure their sprites merge, if they are still matesprits or kismesis, to become one sprite, in which, we call a lusus. So, yeah, I really only have one lusus, but, that lusus used to be two trolls, which are you and Terezi." She just explained the whole troll reproductive system to me. There was a lot of hesitation, but still.

"And," I paused, "what exactly did you mean by, 'special connection'?"

"Well," she sighed. I knew that wasn't a good sign. "I don't know exactly."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know exactly! You bring me into a fucking life or death situation and tell me last minute you don't even know what the hell I have to do to save my life and Terezi's?" I was in her face now.

"Your worried about dying. I am going to die for sure! In accordance to the mutant troll prophesy, the grub of the mutant is going to be tortured at his/her very spot and will be told then what has to be done to link their lives back together. That could happen at any time between now ant noon! My whole body will most likely to be paralyzed except for my brain and other internal organs, so I have an earpiece that is connected to my brain to tell you through Trollian what you have to do. Every one's antidote is different. And guess what? If you _do _come through with this, I"ll die anyway! You wont, but I will be stuck inside of a fucking dream bubble until I am suppose to be born. Then I start my life over again, but as an indigo blood. If you _don't_ come through with this, then we'll all die, and will be stuck is separate dream bubbles forever, so you better gog damn listen to me." there was a red tear running down her face. She wiped it and acted like it was never even there to begin with. All I kept thinking about is that mutant troll prophesy. Why the fuck is there a mutant troll prophesy? And why wasn't I told about it? I laughed inside my head when she said it, but now, I am starting to think this is more then just serious shit. She pushed me out of the way then put back on her cloak.

"I…I'm sorry" I said, then I walked back to the couch, pulled the blanket over myself, then tried to go back to sleep. At least for a little bit.

*****AN: If my last chapters confused you, then I hope you now understand my story. Please review if you still don't understand it and tell me what to explain better in my next chapter.*****


	4. Chapter 4

***** AN: I think this is my best chapter yet. Spoiler alert- The next one is going to be intense. I want to thank every one who left me nice comments. Those are really appreciated. I am sorry I haven't updated in such a while. I have been kind of busy.*** **

I woke up to the sound of screaming and banging.

"Karkat!"

"What! What is happening to you!" Karazi was holding her head in pain with one hand and banging the floor with the other. She looked at me with innocent gray eyes and blinked.

"This is like our warning. What time is it?" she whispered. By the cracks in her voice, I could tell she was in deep pain.

"It's exactly 7:00!"

"Great. It's starting. You have five hours." She grabbed my hand and looked up at me, fighting tears. She had a really tight grip on my hand now. My heart started to beat fast and my I could feel the heat escaping from my face. I could see the veins in her head now. Every time she shrieked, all of the lights in my hive would flicker.

"Why the are the lights doing that?" I screamed, but my screams got me nowhere. She squeezed her eyes shut. I could hear my own heart pounding out of my chest. I know I have only known her for a few days, but she seemed so close to me. I felt like I was going to loose her right then and there. She squeezed her eyes tighter and a small red tear escaped her eyelids and ran down her face to her neck.

"Karkat?" she whispered quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I should be paralyzed any second," she said, "and let me just say, I really loved meeting you." She hugged me. She tried to break the hug but I wouldn't let her. In a few short minutes my own grub is going to die right in front of my eyes. I loved her, but not in a romantic way. Kind of like how John's "dad" loves him. I also couldn't help feeling responsible for her too. She is going to die, and I feel like it's my fault. I could feel so much tension in the room now.

"Karkat, you can let go now," She turned to me and gazed her large gray eyes at me. She fluttered her long black eyelashes and I felt my stomach drop.

"I am just really going to miss you. Having you around is kind of like having another version of myself around, but a sweeter, uh, more attractive version." I could feel myself blushing.

"You smell like cherries," She said. She may have not been blind, but that didn't stop her from being half of Terezi too. She licked my cheek, but very slightly.

"You're just like your lusus." I told her. She giggled. She didn't seem as weak as she was before. I finally broke the hug.

"What time is it?" She asked again.

"7:12."

"Alright. We have 48 minutes until I get hit with another one of those warnings. Every hour they are suppose to get worse, too."

"Wonderful." I sarcastically said. "More guilt for me."

"Guilt?" she asked. She had this ridiculous look on her face that was impossible not to laugh at.

"Well, yeah," I said," It's kind of hard to watch you go through all that pain, especially considering the fact that I'm the reason why."

"It's not your fault, Karkat. You were given mutant blood for a reason. It's a symbol of strength and leadership. But…"

"But what?"

"It _is_ your fault that you pailed my lusus." I knew she was being sarcastic, but that was still the most embarrassing line she has said since I met her.

"At least I know I'm not going to die a virgin…" I said as I turned to her and raised my eyebrows.

"Hey!"

We talked for a while, both looking at the clock every so often, dreading what 8:00 was going to bring us.

*****AN: Alright, so I know I haven't updated in a long time, but from now on my updates are going to be regular. Just so you know, If I got some of my facts wrong, I am sorry. I am half way through the story and I can't change it now. Just so you know, since I haven't said it yet, I do not own homestuck.*****


End file.
